Friendship
by OurFamily
Summary: This is before the start of the war when Akkarin answer Lorlen's mental call and work with the Guild to ensure that they are as prepare as possible.  Ensuring that Akkarin and Lorlen live thru the ordeal but what about Sonea?
1. Chapter 1

This starts from half of chapter 31 from the High Lord when Lorlen failed to contact Akkarin

I have always taught of how things would work out if Lorlen worked with Akkarin to ensure that the guild will be as protected as possible. Of course at the same time making sure that both Lorlen and Akkarin are alive.

**Disclaimer:** The Black Magician Trilogy and its characters belong to Trudi Canavan.

Two hours after the mindstrike from the Ichani Lorlen is back in his office making the final preparation. Osen have just left informing that Lord Jerrick and Lord Jullen have put away some of the most treasured books and records in the underground store and sealed the door off as requested in hope to save as much history and knowledge as they could for the future of the guild.

Lorlen then absentmindedly put the ring back on as he was going to attempted calling Akkarin again. Before he called he decided he needs to use a little healing power to clear away the headache that the mindstrike had cause a few hours ago and in the same instant he remembered the past when they were still novices. "No matter what happen we will always be there for each other my friend. You will be the best healer and I will be the best warrior there could be in this guild." Akkarin had told him once while they have skipped Lord Makin's class and talking about the future and which discipline they will be joining.

'Akkarin… My friend? Why didn't you tell me? We could have worked something out together I am so sorry I could not do anything after you were exposed and I did not believed you.' Lorlen's after thought. Then he remembered the ring he was wearing and sighed. Deep in him, Lorlen had believed that after not wearing the ring for so long the blood gem must have lost its power to communicate but he decide one last attempted as he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Akkarin… Akkarin … please do answer if you could hear me… Even if you do not wish to come back" tears start to form in the Administrator's eyes, "I just wished to know if you and Sonea are fine and am there anyway we can do to fight the Ichani please for the old days you own me that much."

Back in Ceryni's guest house Sonea was looking at Akkarin when she saw hinted of distress and sadness. She gently squeezed his hand and gave him a questioning look as Akkarin shake his head and explain "Lorlen, he has putted on the ring again and is trying to contact me but we can't let him know we are here or the whole plan may be jeopardized. No one from the guild can know we are here…"

Sonea saw the pain in Akkarin's eyes and remembered how he has always regard not able to include Lorlen and forcing him to wear the ring in the past as she carefully think about how she was going to start the next conversation. "Akkarin, don't you trust him to keep a secret now that he knows you are telling the truth and believed in you again? Speak to him let him know what we are planning to do and how he can help. We need to make sure that all the magicians leave before Kariko and his people can kill everyone so that there will be hope for the future. Do not let yourself stay in regret forever" as her memory of Rothen surfaced and remembered that she has lost the chance to explain and really talk to the only 'father' figure that she knew.

Akkarin saw the tears in her eyes and realized for the first time in a long time he really needed to speak to Lorlen as a friend and work things out…

'Lorlen… How is the preparation going?' Akkarin send

'Akkarin… is that you?" with that he send and mental image of what the guild and guards are doing to help wasted the enemy's power. Then he asked, 'Why didn't you answer me the last few times I have been calling to you? How is Sonea...? Is she….'

'Lorlen, Sonea is…. Hmmm good. She is with me all the time' Lorlen could sense some hint of ... protectiveness, uncertainties and something else…Is that _Love_ coming from Akkarin as he said her name. 'I couldn't answer the last few times when you call as I do not wished for anyone to know of our plans to help the guild as Sonea and myself is not strong enough to kill all the Ichanis so we need to remain in hiding to get them one by one. Lorlen it is very important that you let no one know of our plan please. As for what the guild can do is to pick only one Ichani to attack at the same time as they do not know how to work together.'

'Where are you now? Is there any thing I can help you with?' Lorlen prompted.

'I regret that I can't tell you where but I promised you I will not leave the family to be slaughtered by those Ichani even if it means losing mine in the progress. However can you promised me 2 things, one to be careful and two if anything were to happen to me can you looked after Sonea and make sure that no hurt will come to her.' Akkarin replied.

A sudden knocked on the door break Akkarin's link with Lorlen as Ceryini came and noted that it is time to leave. Akkarin gave a quick nodded and looked at Sonea as she stood up to leave the room.

'Keep the ring on Lorlen I will try and contact you later.' Akkarin send.

As Lorlen sat back behind his desk he can't help but to recall the whole conversation again. This time a slight smile came as he felt light hearted as he has never been for the last 2 years. The truth from Akkarin, their friendship return but then sadness came back to the days ahead and the discomfort of the last request from Akkarin indicate that he will not live through the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Akkarin and Sonea followed Ceryni to the secret meeting place as they travel Sonea was surprised that they are no longer in the tunnel but in a different part of the slum near the marina. She frowned as Akkarin grab her left hand and send 'Sonea what's wrong? You don't look too good.'

Sonea shook her head as she looked around, then back at Ceryni's direction she replied 'Just the thought of this place being destroyed and I don't understand why we are so far from the tunnels and the city. What if the Ichanis…' An overwhelming feeling overcome her as she thought how unusual that this place which was separated by just a wall once bustling with busy market activities and now dead silence.

'Sonea let me remind you again, the guild may think they will be here by tomorrow, but you know that they will take 2 days to arrive as they do not have healing powers so they have to rest for the night. Furthermore with the number of slave they are bringing, they will travel far slower.' Akkarin chilled Sonea.

Sonea lowered her gaze realising that she worries too much as she continued on.

It was about lunch time when they had finally finished the meeting with the thieves and both Sonea and Akkarin were glad and surprised by the help they have been offered. The thieves also promised of not only helped them gain more strength from the dwells but also the fact that they will organise a safe place for the magicians in times of need.

Back in the guest house while Takan was preparing lunch and Ceryni had excused himself to organise some of his 'plans' Sonea looked at Akkarin with a questioning look. "You haven't told me about the conversation with Lorlen, you look different after that."

Akkarin lifted his eyebrow and looked into Sonea's black eyes for a few minutes before a slight smile and related the mental link then he added that he was glad to have rekindled the relationship as that was a big part of his regret for the last 2 years of his life when their friendship turned for the worst.

"Akkarin, I am thinking maybe we can ask Lorlen to try a few things it may not be very effective but at least that may waste their strength and also hopefully kill one or two of them for us. However he may need to get the higher magicians involve." Sonea said after a few moments of silences.

At the same moment Ceryni walked into the dinning room with a very calculative and pleased look.

"Cery, what is it? You looked really happy at a time like this." Sonea eyed Ceryni closely.

Akkarin looked up at Ceryni and noticed that he did not replied Sonea, after a few minutes he asked. "Does your happiness have something to do with the _plans_ that you were asking Takan couple of days ago? I don't believe you are thinking that you can really kill any Ichani without magicians do you?"

With that Sonea's face look worried and stared at Ceryni, "Tell me you did not think of anything as insane as that. You of all people should know how dangerous it is. For crying out loud you have seen how the slaves kill and the Ichanis are hundred times worst."

"Give me some credit Sonea. When have I failed in my plans? I am even a thief now; do you think I am really that bad in my planning or judgment? Since you guess it, I might as well ask you for some advice just to fine tune my plan." Ceryni laughed off waving his right hand with a very dismissive look.

They started to discuss all the methods and place where Ceryni's plan was supposed to take place. Throughout the conversation, Sonea was shaking her head and added that they have to be extremely lucky for the plan to work as all magicians can shield. But Ceryni stood to his ground and explain that at least it is worth a trial.

Akkarin gave a very calculative look on his face and then went deep into his thoughts. Before Sonea could interrupt, Takan came in with lunch and all the crockery and cutlery for their lunch. Akkarin turned to look at Ceryni and Sonea, "Let's have lunch first before we discussed further."

Just before dessert when Takan was clearing the plates Sonea felt a brush on her hand and noticed that Akkarin's fingers were lightly touching her skin. 'Give Ceryni some credit it may work and that will be better for us if not we will be there to protect the people involved.'

Sonea gave a long hard look at Akkarin before nodding her head and started on her dessert. All this time Ceryni was looking at the exchange even though he was not involve just from looking at Sonea's facial expression and the defeated slouch gave him the impression that she has agreed not to go against the idea.

With that Ceryni Got up and said, "Since we have an agreement I will go check if the volunteers are ready and I will let you know the final details of my plan and where we can work together to ensure that all the people are well protected from the so called 'explosion' as you have putted it."

When the door closed Akkarin got up from his seat and headed towards the room. On reaching the door he turned to Sonea with his half smile face, "You coming we have some details to finalize and contact Lorlen before we go."

**_Sorry for the late update. December had been a crazy month with all the festive and family commitment. I promised to try and have the next chapter update before the end of the month._**

**Thank you Jaycest for your encouragement and help in some of the information and discussing the logic in some of my plots to come. **


End file.
